


A More Academic Theme...

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: A new lecturer has somewhat old-fashioned ideas





	A More Academic Theme...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompts 'new' and 'proposal'

A More Academic Theme...

by Bluewolf

"I have a new subject for you to consider." The Dr. Luther looked around the room

Blair's heart sank at the words. He had no difficulty in equating 'new subject' with 'new improved recipe' on supermarket products. Whatever this was was certain to entail more work for poorer results, and he knew from the one or two faces that he could see that he wasn't alone in that conclusion.

"You have all selected a subject for your Masters thesis, and have started work on it. I've looked at the subjects most of you have chosen, and frankly, I'm horrified. I suggest that you all put that subject aside, and choose a different one - one with a more academic slant.

"Yes, I'm aware that you all feel that your original choice of subject has academic potential, but really - fan fiction? Stories about characters in TV series or movies, written by amateurs? Pure ephemera! Sentinels? Superheroes belong in the realm of juvenile fiction, and most children outgrow the idea of people with super abilities by the time they leave school. The reasons people read fiction? Please - purely for the escape from the demands of reality! And yet many of you have chosen to write on those subjects, or ones equally unimportant in the serious world of anthropology. There's nothing worth studying in the petty hobbies of modern civilization.

"I know there are fewer primitive tribes left in the world, so a serious study of them and their way of life, and why it is failing, is a far more rewarding theme for a thesis."

Blair sighed mentally, knowing that any kind of protest would be wasted effort. Extra work indeed. At least by the time the theses had to be presented, Dr. Stoddard would be back from his research expedition in Peru, and he had been happy with Blair's proposal for a thesis on sentinels; but to keep Dr. Luther happy, he would have to work on another, with a more 'academic' topic in mind. Could he, he wondered, slew the sentinel theme to be why tribes, as they became more 'civilized', no longer needed the help that someone with heightened senses could give them? Though he knew they would continue to need that help. A sentinel, on the spot, would be far more use in forecasting weather changes than the weather forecast on the radio!


End file.
